There's a Miracle Due
by chocoholicannanymous
Summary: Mercedes has had it with being sidelined for Rachel Berry. Episode revamp, written for the Glee Twistfest's promt "What if Mercedes & Kurt got Maria & Tony?".


AN: Written for the Glee Twistfest, "What if Mercedes & Kurt got Maria & Tony?" even though I did not make the deadline. This will have one more part, maybe two.

The title is taken from "Something Coming", West Side Story.

**There's a Miracle Due**

Her blood is pounding through her body, as her fist wants to pound through the insincere faces in from of her. They want to split Maria? She **owned** that sing-off. She left Rachel Berry in the dust, begging for mercy, and they all know it. And they still won't give her the part.

Because making her share it with Rachel? That is not giving it to her. Not even with a fair distribution of performances, and she **knows** Rachel will never agree to that. So. If these fools want Rachel Berry so badly, then let them have her.

She's about to tell them as much, to pull out completely, when something hits her. It's not just her at risk here, and if Artie and co are being this stupid over Maria, then what are the chances of them being smart when it comes to Tony?

Kurt would go to bat for her, without question. She needs to do the same.

"And are you splitting any other parts?" Their faces tell her at once that no, they're not, and the shame displayed makes her purr a little. Just a little though.

"What about Tony? Who got that?"

She knows though, before Artie even opens his big fat mouth – she loves the boy, she does, but he can be so offensive at times – that they've betrayed Kurt even worse than her.

"Blaine. You gave it to Blaine. What about Kurt?"

"He's been cast as officer Krupke." And **that** does it. Artie Abrams is going **down**.

"Oh, hell to the no! You asked Blaine to audition for Tony, for the sole purpose of making sure Kurt didn't get the role. And you knew Kurt needs that role for his college application," she stares at Artie and Miss P with fire in her eyes.

"And to add insult to injury you're not even giving my boo a **real** role? You're making him prop, basically, instead of giving him something that would be of use to him? You **assholes**."

"Mercedes!"

"Oh, shut up, Miss P. I'm just calling it as I see it. You basically fucked me over so your precious Rachel Berry could play at being the star, even after I **crushed** her during the sing-off. Any sense of fairness in you, and she wouldn't have a shot at Maria. But no one here does 'fair' when it comes to Miss Berry, do they?

"So, to make it a little less obvious that you're kissing her ass you should have given Kurt the same chance you gave her. Seeing as you're obviously too blind and deaf to realize Kurt would make a better Tony than Blaine any day."

Everyone starts talking at once, all four of them upset, and Mercedes is willing to let them. Let them exhaust themselves, and then she'll take over again. That plan survives until she registers exactly what kind of garbage comes out of coach Beiste's mouth.

"**What** are you saying?" Oh, the bitch is going **down**. "No no no, that shit does **not** fly. Kurt's 'too much of a lady'? Are you kidding me? Are you seriously, as a member of faculty, sitting here and **bullying** a student? I'm going to have you reported. And you know what else? I'm going to tell Burt Hummel.

"Because you see, Burt Hummel? Does not take well to homophobic shits discriminating against his son. In fact, when Mr Schue did something similar – to cater to Rachel, of course – Burt had a little talk with Figgins to change that. Now, if Kurt being told he's not allowed to audition for a song because it was written for a woman makes Burt talking lawyers and blowtorches, then what do you think this will do?"

"I'm not homophobic! You're out of line, Miss–"

"No, **you** are out of line. You're allowing your own personal prejudices to stand in the way of a student's ambitions, not to mention his college application, and you're doing it with excuses that make you sound homophobic **and** effeminophobic. Considering what the latter tend to say about peoples' views on women, that makes me like you even less.

"I have no doubt you're telling the truth though. You're giving Blaine the part instead of Kurt, because you think Kurt is too obviously gay, and not masculine enough. And doing so you're completely ignoring the fact that when it comes to talent Kurt is the obvious choice. He has a much wider range than Blaine, and there are WSS songs that Blaine will massacre, simply because his vibrato isn't up to the challenge. Artie, you should know this – you've **heard** both of them sing. And have you **watched** West Side Story? Any of you? Because Kurt is perfect for the part, physically as well, and just as capable of doing the choreography as Blaine. More, maybe."

Because while Blaine is always dancing, always moving, she has yet to see him be flexible in the way that Kurt is, the way that the dancing in West Side Story demands. Maybe he can do it. Maybe not. But there is no maybe when it comes to Kurt.

"As for you being or not being a homophobe, I'm just calling it as I see it, based on **your** words and **your** behavior. If you want me to think otherwise? Act like it.

"Oh, and coach Beiste? With how you reacted when some of the Glee kids were disrespectful towards you last year, I would have expected better of you. Much better."

She takes a second, or twenty, allowing her words to sink while she prepares for her attack. She will walk out of this room with what she wants, or she will walk straight to Burt Hummel, and then to every single person in town that can get these arrogant asses in trouble. And yes, the lawyer that her dad consults is high on that list.

"Kurt was made to apologize for that, pretty publicly too, and he wasn't even guilty. Now, I'm not going to make you do the same, coach, but I'm not going to let you get away with this either. This school's faculty has made a habit of treating students like shit for too long, and I am telling you no more.

"So, here's what's going to happen. Rachel and I will share Maria. As for Tony, Rachel will play against Blaine while I get Kurt. You will make sure that we get the same amount of performances, days **and** nights, and that one pair gets opening night and the other closing."

"Miss Jones, I understand that you're upset, but–"

"No. With all due respect, Miss P, I don't think you understand. I don't think any of you understand. At least I hope you don't, because if you do, then you're intentionally spitting in both mine and Kurt's faces. So do me a favor and never ever claim you understand.

"I was told there would be auditions, and that they would be fair. Now, I can't speak for anyone else, but you've proven to me you haven't been fair to me, nor to Kurt. In fact, you're not being fair to Rachel either. You're allowing her to think she'll always get her way, even if she isn't the best, or the most suited. You're making her think that she can walk into an audition for a Broadway play, and give it less than what the part demands and deserves and still get it. And that? That's failing her as well."

Apart from her first outburst Rachel's been quiet, listening, and slowly beginning to look like she's seeing where Mercedes is coming from. This last argument is making her nod.

"Mercedes is right. I don't like admitting it, or even hearing it, but she is. I need the part for my NYADA application, but I need the fair treatment for my future. And Kurt needs this too. I think you should do as she says.

"Because even if she, or Mr Hummel, doesn't talk to a lawyer, as I suspect they will, I certainly am willing. Denying Kurt the part, and this chance, after giving it to **me** is discrimination. And Artie? This is the 'everyone on the same bus' argument, okay? I'm ashamed to say I don't really expect better from me, but I'm appalled that I can't expect it from you."

And that...is so much more than Mercedes had even dared to hope from Rachel. It's a glimpse of the girl she likes, and cares about, and it warms her heart. The two of them may not be the closest of friends, but they both love Kurt. It's time they band together again to prove so.

She reaches out, squeezes the other girl's hand briefly, and waits.

"I think," and it's Miss Pillsbury, "that this is a very reasonable compromise. Do you have any preferences for opening or closing? Rachel, Mercedes?"

"I'd like opening night. If," and Rachel reins herself in, "it's alright with Mercedes of course."

"That's fine." She's gotten what she wants, she can bend a little. Or rather: make it look like she's bending...

"Kurt'll agree, I'm sure. Now, are we done?"

As Rachel hurries away in search for Finn, Mercedes calmly makes her way towards where she knows Kurt'll be. She's calm – but on the inside, the wheels are spinning. Plotting.

She's sure Rachel wants to play opening night for the reviews, but Mercedes is going to be sneakier than that. Two of the reporters from the local paper go to her church. She's pretty confident she can talk them into attending the first **and** second performance, for the sake of fairness, and that'll give them the option to compare the Marias and the Tonys. It's a comparison she's sure only will serve to make her and Kurt look even better.

It's time for the two of them to get some recognition for how awesome they are.

"Kurt? I have news!"

_~TBC ~_


End file.
